


“I missed you too, Jackson.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Brother Jax, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Mini imagine of coming home from college for summer break and seeing your brother Jax for the first time since Christmas





	“I missed you too, Jackson.”

“Look who’s here.” 

You turned away from your godfather Tig as you heard your brothers voice from behind you. He was standing with a wide smile and a beer for you in his hand, genuine happiness on his face. Your face matched his as you quickly walked up to him, your arms wrapping around his middle and hugging him to you tightly. His arms wrapped around you as well, one of his hands coming to rest on the back of your head, his eyes closing.

“I missed you Darlin.” 

You nodded and smiled against his chest. 

“I missed you too Jackson.” 

You finally separated from each other and he held the beer out to you. 

“Nice and cold.” 

You laughed and took the bottle from him, taking a swig before handing it to him to take a sip. 

“Such a bad influence.” 

He gave that famous Teller smirk that you’d all mastered and shrugged, throwing an arm over your shoulders, leading you over to the couch to catch up. 

“That’s what big brothers are for.”


End file.
